The popularity of motor-driven vehicles, such as motorcycles, minibikes, trail bikes and the like continues to rise. Repair costs of these vehicles, collectively referred to as motorcycles, also continues to rise. Proper care through preventative maintenance is important in keeping the motorcycle in top running condition. Some of the maintenance can be carried out by the motorcycle owners and, thus, these owners can save the cost of taking the vehicle to a professional such maintenance. These preventive maintenance measures may include minor repairs, such as replacing tires, bearings, brakes, chains, etc.
However, in all of the foregoing, it is necessary to have the motorcycle supported in a steady upright manner. Special stands have been developed that hold and elevate the front and/or rear frame or swing arm so that the wheels can be easily removed and maintenance performed. The stands allow the owner/mechanic to use both hands on the repair job without worrying about the motorcycle support. However, the stands can also cause problems when the mechanic is attempting to reinstall a removed wheel, especially a rear position wheel. The stands elevate the frame of the motorcycle such that the tire/wheel assembly must be lifted to be reinstalled on the swing arm or frame. The mechanic has to support the tire/wheel assembly in the vertical direction against the weight of the tire/wheel assembly and support the tire/wheel assembly in the longitudinal direction against any chain tension, all the while trying to properly install the axle and various spacers and bearings. The tire/wheel assembly can be quite heavy and typically includes the wheel, an inflated tire, attached sprocket, brake disc, bearings, flanges, collars, nut, bolts, and other miscellaneous hardware, as well as the attached chain. This makes replacing the rear wheel virtually impossible for the lone mechanic.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for enabling a single person to position and hold the tire/wheel assembly in the proper position while replacing the tire/wheel assembly on the swing arm or frame of a motorcycle.